


皮下困兽

by cindyfxx



Series: 猫豹的寻觅 [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff too., Happy Ending, Hobbying magizoologist Credence Barebone, M/M, Magical tattoos!, Mutual recovery struggles, Post-Canon Fix-It, Workaholic Percival Graves, domestic setting, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 14:30:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10515648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindyfxx/pseuds/cindyfxx
Summary: 藏在格雷夫斯先生漂亮衬衫袖管里的是一个猫豹的魔法刺青：代表力量的护身符，伊法魔尼学校的标志之一。它愤怒、扑杀、潜行。克雷登斯异常着迷于它。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morwrach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morwrach/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Beast Beneath The Skin.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9554126) by [morwrach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morwrach/pseuds/morwrach). 



克雷登斯发现格雷夫斯先生有个刺青是在二月中旬一个寒冷的深夜里。回忆里尖叫、建筑崩塌、和美国魔法国会拘留室防腐剂的气味再次找上了他，随后他便无法再入睡了。想着要去拿纽特的书来阅读，直到关于神奇魔法生物令人兴奋的思绪冲淡他的罪责，他悄悄走进了空旷寂静的走廊。轻轻推开起居室的门，他小心翼翼地走进房间里，没有让任何声音传到格雷夫斯先生的卧室里。

只是，格雷夫斯先生并不在他的卧室里。男人靠在壁炉前的一张大扶手椅里睡得正香。他的双臂搭在椅子的扶手上，双手优雅的垂下，双腿伸展，去捕捉火焰的温暖。克雷登斯知道自己应该转身退回到走廊里去，但他发现自己的脚正带着自己走向那个男人。住在格雷夫斯的褐石公寓的三个月来，克雷登斯从没见过他如此的……衣衫不整。每当克雷登斯推着自己到餐厅里来吃早饭的时候，每当克雷登斯不情愿地动身上床睡觉的时候，格雷夫斯永远都是沉默寡言地躲在西装、领带和笔挺的白衬衫里。每个早上，克雷登斯躺在被子里，听着格雷夫斯上班前洗漱剃须时浴室里的水声。他努力伸着脖子去听剃须刀规律而尖锐的动静、格雷夫斯赤裸的脚踩在湿地上的声音。等年长男人出现时，他的脸颊完美而光滑，头上的每根头发都服帖地各就各位了。当他在厨房里站到克雷登斯身边时，他们俩分享的空间里飘散着肥皂、古龙水和速顺滑发剂的气息。

但，此刻他眼前的这个格雷夫斯完全不是白日里的格雷夫斯。他衣衫松散，常穿的深酒红色晨袍松散地围绕在他身边。白色高领和紧身马甲不见了，取而代之的是柔软的灰色无领衬衫。一股暖流窜过克雷登斯的身体，因为他注意到钮扣解开得如此之多，他都能看见格雷夫斯胸口上灰黑卷曲的毛发，还有肌肉的轮廓，正平稳而规律地起伏着。克雷登斯饥渴的目光跟随着在格雷夫斯结实的锁骨上跳动的火光，来到他的脖子上，那里散落着如星座般的小雀斑。裹着袜子的脚抵着地毯发出微小的声音，他又偷偷靠近了一点。格雷夫斯的头后仰靠在扶手椅上，在一个肯定很不舒服的角度上，但他却面容平静。他眉宇轻皱，浓密的睫毛微微颤动。火焰的光芒描绘出他下颚上的胡茬，克雷登斯突然在想，这是否就是被施了魔法的感觉。他感觉他能在这珍贵而不真实的片刻里度过一整夜、一整周、一整年。

格雷夫斯微微动了动，右手一颤。“铠甲护身。”他喃喃道，音色低沉沙哑，克雷登斯几乎吓得跳了起来。

然后，格雷夫斯又梦呓道：“超级铠甲护身。”

克雷登斯连忙从地板上抬起目光，却发现眼前的男人依旧熟睡着，他眉头皱紧，面容痛苦。“终极-”他挣扎着低喃：道，“终极铠甲护身。”

他的嗓音里带上了一丝绝望。格雷夫斯看起来如此脆弱，如此的不像他自己，克雷登斯情不自禁地伸出手，然后轻轻地，哦 如此的轻，从格雷夫斯紧闭的双眼上抚开一缕黑发。男人哼了哼，似乎又睡熟了，在椅子里翻身换了个姿势，用脸蹭了蹭绒垫。与自己监护人最微小的一点接触似乎都让克雷登斯的血液沸腾冒泡——他不得不握紧双手紧贴在身侧才能阻止自己再次伸出手。靠近格雷夫斯便能嗅到汗水、威士忌和檀香木，还有某种麝香和天生的‘格雷夫斯’。他感觉到一股冲动，想将自己的脸埋进格雷夫斯温暖的肩窝里深吸上一口气。充满罪恶感，他将自己的目光扯开，避开肩膀肌肉诱惑的暗示，格雷夫斯那里的晨袍滑下去了。将目光投向炉火那完全安全的方向时，他看到了它。格雷夫斯的衣袖滑落，一只大黑猫的刺青横陈在他的前臂上。是只黑豹，他自豪地确定，想起了他从纽约公共图书馆借来的那些闹魔鸡书刊。他不知道魔法师可以有刺青——他只在街上的码头工人身上看到过它们，而那些符号都是暗沉的蓝色。相比之下，格雷夫斯的刺青鲜亮、整洁，是一团优雅的黑——而且，它……在动！那野兽的耳朵机灵地动来动去，长长的尾巴慵懒地扫来扫去。克雷登斯噗哧一声笑了。聚精会神，满心欢喜，他跪下身靠近了去看。靠近时，他冰凉的鼻子几乎都要贴上格雷夫斯深色的汗毛上了。那只大猫肌肉强健，充满力量，沉睡中满是柔韧的起伏和光滑的曲线。就像格雷夫斯先生，克雷登斯想着。充满力量，沉睡蛰伏。

再靠近些观看，他发现那只大猫有六条腿，一阵兴奋，他意识到它一定不是只黑豹——它一定是只猫豹。小心翼翼不要碰到沉睡的格雷夫斯，克雷登斯慢慢跨过地毯取过在另一张扶手椅垫子下自己的那本《神奇动物》，然后迅速翻开书页，不顾沙沙的翻书声，试图找到‘猫豹’那一页。他仔细地比对着刺青和书页上动物插画。“两腿用于战斗，四足用以飞翔。”他大声朗读道，想象着自己是斯卡曼德先生。在他眼前，那只猫豹刷地睁开一只怒目，然后克雷登斯几乎是跑出了起居室，纽特的书的书页在他身后飞舞散落。

***

第二天早晨吃早餐时他无法直视格雷夫斯先生的眼睛了，此刻他清楚地意识到这个男人和那只潜藏在文明装束下的野兽——充满潜在的力量，但又令人难以忘怀的脆弱。他想起了纽特告诉过他被受了伤被逼到绝境的野兽最是危险的事；然后看着他的监护人在厨房里踱来踱去一杯接一杯地喝着黑咖啡。

格雷夫斯向往常一样跟他说话，用粗哑的晨间嗓音给他读《纽约幽灵报》上的有趣消息。他故意避开了那些一目了然的——头版头条正吼叫着“格林沃德越狱了！”，克雷登斯却注意到他稳稳握着报纸的手颤抖了。格雷夫斯的大圆老花镜（这东西常常给克雷登斯许多的禁忌之感）正架在他的鼻梁上；可克雷登斯却对那只猫豹念念不忘。他深色的眼睛穿透格雷夫斯的衣袖，他知道那只墨色生物就藏在那里——它可会像它的主人那般对这条新闻警觉起来，他好奇着，亦或无休止地踱步，或者在扑杀或跟踪想象中的猎物？它是墨水生灵，他漫天幻想着，也许它会觉得跟新闻印刷品有某种亲戚关系？格雷夫斯抬起他那条‘猫豹手臂’揉揉后脖颈，然后克雷登斯灵机一动——那只猫豹能跑多远？他一直将注意力集中在那条手臂上，可如果它能穿行围绕格雷夫斯的上臂、凸起的二头肌，或潜行越过他的脖筋呢？克雷登斯弄撒了自己的咖啡，烫到了手指，可是与自己脸颊上的热烫相比他几乎感觉不等手指上的感觉，格雷夫斯抬头越过报纸看向他，挑起一道粗眉。

几个天之后他又得以一窥那只生物，只是从格雷夫斯的袖口里露出来了一丁点锋利的前爪，他的心便快乐地做了个后空翻。每天清晨都成了为再窥见那生灵一眼而不知疲倦的顽固追踪，然后科雷夫斯会将手坚定地放在他的肩膀上轻轻一捏，然后动身离开去美国魔法国会，那里克雷登斯不能跟去。在白天，他阅读格雷夫斯买给他的初级魔法书，练习魔杖姿势，从厨房架顶的罐子里偷糖渍樱桃，然后望着纽特的书直到它卷起了页角。按照格雷夫斯严格的指示，他特别花了的注意力在《黑魔法防御术初级本》上。封面里有一个飘动的小标签，用深绿色的墨水写着“ **伊法魔尼学校图书馆财产** ”。这个已经用红色的墨水修改成了“ **珀西瓦尔 J.G. 格雷夫斯先生之财产。** ”用一只更年长更严肃的手，格雷夫斯蹭花费数小时用甚少的指导去注释这本书——这只手的位置，这种计量反作用，“ ** _施法时意外令人享受！_** ”坐在窗前，膝上放着旧笔记本，克雷登斯看着外面的薄雾，发现自己琢磨更多的是珀西瓦尔 J.G.格雷夫斯先生，少年反叛者，而非防御咒的基本原则。他整天都随身带着那本《神奇动物》，翻开‘猫豹’那页，然后仔细地记下所能记住的一切。在田纳西某些地方，它被称为加力（骇人的）猫豹。

格雷夫斯回家迟了，一如过去几周，而在某些寒冷的长夜里，他彻夜不归。他变得粗暴而不耐，将乘着食物的盘子丢在桌上，早晨会摔浴室的门，踢开挡路的每件东西。等他发现克雷登斯被这些动静吓到时，雷霆万钧的表情就会软化下来。他塌下肩膀，用手抹一把脸，然后道歉、安抚，将克雷登斯瑟瑟发抖的身体抱在他宽阔的胸前，不觉地轻轻摇晃。魔法国会正处于骚乱之中，他用坚定的嗓音告诉克雷登斯。一次内部猎巫行动正在进行中，要彻底斩除格林沃德的支持者，正是他们帮他逃走的，正是他们当初将格雷夫斯的信息给了黑魔王。就像一只活生生的猫豹，格雷夫斯正在捕杀他的猎物，攻击他的捕手。

克雷登斯的夜晚被思绪所萦绕：压在格雷斯夫手臂汗毛上的利爪，成年男人的汗味与麝香，傍晚收到魔法国会紧急通知时格雷夫斯的那声低吼。他想象自己回到了起居室里。火光抚过格雷夫斯的面部轮廓，他没有去碰那漆黑的发丝，而是将手放在了自己监护人泛着汗水光泽的胸口上，指尖描绘过雷夫斯粗硬的胸毛，就像他前臂上猫豹的兽爪。克雷登斯清醒地躺在床上，喘着粗气，身体在脉动，在刺痛，血液鼓噪——可他不敢冒险溜回走廊里或是窥视一眼起居室。

***

克雷登斯开始偷藏格雷夫斯的袖扣，将它们从梳妆台上摸走，偷运进自己的房间里，一边因自己这种不当行为而手心发烫。他像喜鹊收集无主的珍宝般收集起这些闪闪发光的小东西藏在一块木地板下。克雷登斯知道自己正在变糟糕、有罪、自私自利，可他很想再看一眼猫豹的爪子和缠绕在格雷夫斯手腕上的猫豹尾巴，挣脱衬衫袖口的禁锢。

 他那肮脏的小阴谋败落时，他正穿着睡衣坐在餐厅里喝着茶。格雷夫斯花了比平时长很多的时间为上班做着准备，而克雷登斯知道他今天早晨有一场跨国巫师安全国际代表的重大会议，因为昨晚格雷夫斯非常详细地解释了一个强大的全球联盟在抓捕格林沃德这件事上的重大意义。那一刻他所讲的似乎只有：抓住格林沃德、控告格林沃德，然后在几口威士忌之后，便是折磨并杀死格林沃德。从格雷夫斯卧室里传出东西摔碎的巨大动静，随后克雷登斯能听到年长男人在诅咒着：“狡猾的小东西。到底在他妈哪里？！”克雷登斯花了片刻时间才听出格雷夫斯所说的最后一句话是：“速速前！”随后，某种令人作呕、冰冷的焦急开始在他的胃里乱搅。乒乒乓乓的声音正从克雷登斯的卧室里传来，格雷夫斯顺着声音沿着走廊大步走来，衣摆在身后飘摆。克雷登斯十分清楚他正在找什么，所以他开始绝望地估算如果冲向大门，在格雷夫斯发现之前他能跑多远。

片刻后，格雷夫斯昂首走进餐厅里，手里握着一个手帕包起来的东西。砰地一声，他将东西拍在桌子上，袖扣散落在光滑的红木桌面上。噪声充斥了整个房间，听在他耳中尖锐又杂乱。克雷登斯的身体冻结在椅子上，而那只让人作呕的焦急感正威胁着要化作现实的呕吐反应。

“克雷登斯！”格雷夫斯强调道，嗓音在房间里回荡。等他不情愿地抬起头时，那男人正像高塔一样笼罩着他，表情野蛮。他紧咬牙关，深色的双眼囤积着怒火——几乎又变成了格林沃德，出于独占之欲。克雷登斯身体里涌起热烫焦急的泪意，伴随着眼泪而来的是一种不断发酵的恐惧、回忆，和羞耻。

“我可以给你买些袖扣，克雷登斯。”格雷夫斯严厉地说道，嗓音带着怒火，“完全没必要从我这里偷。见鬼的，你可以借我的……”眼泪涌出。克雷登斯咬着下嘴唇，咽下喉咙里的硬块。他闭起双眼，缩回自己头脑里那个温暖黑暗的小角落。他怎么能告诉格雷夫斯先生自己曾在起居室里窥视过他，触摸过他？曾想看他的身体？

“克雷登斯？”他能听到格雷夫斯在自己内心避风港外说话，此刻那声音听起来没那么生气了。他听起来很担心，正在挣扎。

回忆中格雷夫斯沉睡的样子不请自来进入到克雷登斯的头脑里：塌下身躯的脆弱，叨念防御咒的惊恐，额头上的冷汗。他想起了铁甲咒书页上数小时的注释。

“我——”他冒险地说道，嗓音颤抖哽咽，带着泪水。“我只是想看看。”

“看什么，我的孩子？”格雷夫斯问道，恼怒又困惑。

“那只猫豹。”克雷登斯抽泣着，感觉彻底被拧干了。

格雷夫斯重重地坐在他身旁的椅子里，双手耙过头发。眨掉泪意，克雷登斯主动对身边的男人露出一个虚弱的微笑。

“非常的漂亮。”他悄声承认。

格雷夫斯似乎被这恭维哄高兴了，双眼变亮，露出微微的淘气。他开始小心从容地卷起左袖管，而克雷登斯必须要强忍住自己喉咙深处那突然冒出来的小动静。他知道自己的脸颊正在发烫，可他控制不住自己的眼睛不要瞪着格雷夫斯正一寸一寸暴露出的皮肤。格林沃德虐待所造成的痕迹仍然环绕着他的手腕，是一个不幸的回忆——可它们与那只猫豹相比是苍白的。它抬着高贵的头颅，一双黄色兽眼转向格雷登斯，最终与数月前惊扰了它酣梦的夜访者重逢。它伸伸懒腰，格雷登斯噗地笑了。

“他是个健康又英俊的野兽，不是吗？”格雷夫斯骄傲地说道。

“就像他的主人。”克雷登斯屏息，一室陈静中，他的声音只是一声低喃。他不知道是什么驱使自己这样做，但他将手伸向了男人的手臂，抚摸，触碰。他冰冷的指尖描绘过起伏的肌肉、骨骼与墨线。

“格雷登斯。”格雷夫斯虚弱地叹息道，随后他有力的大手抓住格雷登斯的下巴，禁锢住他的脸庞。他握得这样紧，格雷登斯感觉自己融化在了这有力而坚定的抓握中。他小心翼翼的转头，在格雷夫斯掌心里印下了最细小的亲吻。

“莫利甘呀，你这甜蜜的小东西。”格雷夫斯低吼道。

克雷登斯回以一个小小的微笑，双眼深沉、柔和，如猫；随后格雷夫斯的嘴便贴在了他的嘴上，以一种与他如钳的抓握完全相反温柔，吻了他。克雷登斯快乐地地哼起来，感觉到格雷夫斯加深了这个吻，贴着他的嘴唇露出了一抹淡淡的微笑。

他突然想起了斯卡曼德对猫豹的描述：

“ **魔法部分类级别：XXXXX已知杀害巫师的动物，不可驯养或驯服。**

猫豹是一种美丽却凶残的野兽，拥有无敌的力量与不知餍足食欲。完全不可驯化，对麻瓜与巫师同样危险。一旦为友，猫豹却极其忠诚与亲昵，有时甚至是调皮的。”


End file.
